Huntress
Helena Bertinelli is Huntress, a masked vigilante who operates in Gotham City. History Helena was born a so-called "mafia princess", a daughter of the Bertinelli Family, an infamous crime family in Gotham City. When Helena was a child, her mother Maria had fallen in love with a mobster of a rival gang, Santo Cassamento. Knowing that her husband Frank would never agree to a divorce and seeing no other way to live her life with Santo, the two hatched a plan to murder Frank and flee with the children. However, Cassamento betrayed Maria and used the opportunity to murder the Bertinelli children as well, with the aim of wiping out the Bertinelli lineage. Helena survived by hiding under a table during the attack, while her father and brother were killed. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle in Sicily, and learnt archery and how to fight. Helena swore to uphold the Bertinellis' original mission of protecting others. Through unknown circumstances, Helena was presumed dead. She had, in fact, remained alive, and joined Spyral, adopting the alias Matron. Spyral Helena was the Spyral agent who rescued Dr. Leslie Thompkins after she was attacked in an African camp while providing medical aid there. Helena then brought Leslie to Spyral's headquarters, where they interviewed her, and consequently learned the Batman's identity through her. Later, she personally recruited Richard Grayson as he travelled the globe, attacking assassins, terrorists, and members of the Fist of Cain in order to catch Spyral's attention. Birds of Prey Seeking reinvention after leaving Spyral, Helena returned to Gotham City and became the Huntress, devoting herself to a new cause: hunting down the mafia men who murdered her family. However, as she attempted to track down the first mobster on her list, she was confronted by Batgirl. Barbara was also pursuing the same man, believing him to be connected to the individual that was stealing Batgirl's Oracle identity. Despite Huntress frequently clashing with Batgirl over her willingness to kill, the Birds succeeded in tracking down Oracle, leading Helena to an unsuspected target in the process: her mother, Maria Bertinelli, whom Helena thought was dead. Maria had become a mob boss operating under the name Fenice. Maria told Helena about her part in the Bertinelli murders, and that she had spent years building herself up in order to enact her revenge on the Cassamentos for killing her children. Maria allowed her daughter the opportunity to kill Santo Cassamento herself, but Huntress showed mercy and allowed him to live, before abandoning her mother for her selfish actions. Present Day To be added Abilities Abilities *'Archery': Helena is a skilled archer, having learnt since she was a young girl. She wields her crossbow with expert proficiency. *'Aviation': Helena has shown the ability to proficiently pilot one of Spyral's helicopters. *'Espionage': Due to her former status as an agent of Sypral, Helena is a very accomplished spy. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Multilingualism': Helena speaks fluent English and Italian. Category:Female Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Good Category:Assassin Category:Characters